


Airplane Adventures

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplanes, Banter, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mile High Club, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor is a bad influence, in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Viktor wants to join the mile high club. Yuuri is mortified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any m/m, mile high club."

“Yuuri,” Viktor asks casually as soon as their plane levels after taking off for Moscow, “have you ever heard of the mile high club?”

“ _What?_ ” Yuuri yelps.

“The mile high club,” Viktor repeats. “Having s-”

“I know what it means!” Yuuri yelps, slapping a hand over his mouth before he can say it aloud. He glances side to side, relieved that the conversation hasn't drawn any attention. “And _no_. Absolutely not.”

Viktor pushes his hand away. “Why not? Where's your sense of adventure, Yuuri?”

“Back on the ground,” he deadpans. “Along with my urge to be arrested for indecent exposure.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow. “And how exactly would sex in the lavatory have you exposing yourself to anyone besides me?”

Yuuri hadn't thought his face could any redder, but he was wrong. “You know what I mean! We'll get in trouble if we get caught. Imagine the scandal.” He pales just thinking about it.

Viktor sighs and leans closer, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes. “You worry too much, _lyubov moya_. Do it for me?”

Yuuri crosses his arms and stares straight ahead, determined not to give in.

“ _Yuuuri_ ,” Viktor sing-songs. His hand lands on Yuuri's leg and slides up, up...

“Stop that!”

Viktor pulls away, pouting. “You are no fun. Fine, last chance.” He gives Yuuri a final long, lingering look before getting up and heading for the lavatory.

Yuuri watches him, not liking at all where this is going. Because he never has been good at telling Viktor no, despite his better judgment...

He bites back a long-suffering sigh and follows. Whatever happens next, it's sure to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

>  _lyubov moya_ = my love


End file.
